


Press Play

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Met Online, POV Malia, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Malia stares at the ceiling, unmoving, barely breathing, desperately trying to get her heartrate under control. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Everything was going fine, great even, until she saw Erica in her pyjamas. They weren’t even sexy pyjamas, just a tank top and shorts, but Erica looked so homey and at ease that Malia wasn’t able to keep her breath from hitching, her heart from accelerating, and her desire from filling the air.</i>
</p><p>For Teen Wolf Femslash Fic Rec's February Challenge #12: bed sharing & Teen Wolf Femslash Creators Net Valentine's Week - Day 5: Met Online AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Play

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Malia stares at the ceiling, unmoving, barely breathing, desperately trying to get her heartrate under control.

Everything was going fine, great even, until she saw Erica in her pyjamas. They weren’t even sexy pyjamas, just a tank top and shorts, but Erica looked so homey and at ease that Malia wasn’t able to keep her breath from hitching, her heart from accelerating, and her desire from filling the air. That was the exact point where things got awkward. Erica’s eyes widened and Malia quickly turned off the light to hide her blush.

She thinks back on when she’d been offered alternative accommodations, wishing she’d taken it. She and Erica had been registered for the same room, a two-person room with only one bed. The girl behind the counter had stumbled an apology, but Malia told her was fine. She and Erica were friends. Erica wouldn’t mind sharing a room, or a bed. To herself she thought that she was sure she could keep her crush under control.

Until that morning, the two girls never actually met in real life. They’d met through YouTube. Malia has long since given up on her own channel, which had mostly been her ranting about things that annoyed her, but Erica is still working hard on her own channel where she posts daily vlogs of life as a medical student. Malia doesn’t know where she gets the time.

Malia had seen only a couple of Erica’s videos before she realized the other girl was part of her cousin’s pack, and sent her a private message. They quickly became friends. Malia developed her crush almost just as quickly. How could she not? Erica is funny, smart, sharp, kind, and looks breath-taking. The fact that she’s a werewolf and Malia doesn’t have to hide anything from her is just a bonus at this point.

Going to VidCon together was Erica’s idea, thinking it was the perfect way for them to finally meet, and, until now, Malia had agreed.

She swallows, the sound ear shattering in the quiet room. Malia tries to focus on other sounds than her own heartbeat. Several rooms down, a coupe is having sex. Across the hall, there’s a party. A floor down, people arguing. A floor up—

Malia’s focus gets pulled back to the room—to Erica—when fingers brush against hers and Erica grabs her hand. She turns her head. Erica is looking at her, smiling softly but nervously, and Malia realizes it’s not just her own heart that’s racing.

She turns on her side and scoots closer to Erica. Erica turns too, and scoots back until Malia’s front is pressed against Erica’s back. Their hands are still linked and Erica presses them against her stomach, just below her breasts.

Malia lets out a slow breath, finally letting herself relax. She presses her face in Erica’s neck and inhales deeply. A smile forms on her lips. Erica smells like leather, strawberries and happiness. Her heart is still racing and it takes a while for it to slow down, but when it finally does, Malia notices it’s synced up with Erica’s.

The last thought going through Malia’s mind before she falls asleep, is that she’s very glad she didn’t accept those alternative accommodations after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
